


Their death is our sweetest wish

by Nulo333



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Reality, Blood and Gore, Cambridge, F/M, Gore, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Madness, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Nazis, Racism, Racist Language, Rape, Revolution, Technology, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nulo333/pseuds/Nulo333
Summary: Sorry for my English but that's it, good reading.





	Their death is our sweetest wish

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English but that's it, good reading.

I remember one of the teachers saying something like: "We are the future of the world, don't bow our heads to them. We will make them taste the pain again. Sieg heil!" And then we all got up and talked not too loudly but over and over again "Heil" with our right arms a little stretched and with an open hand and with his fingers stretched forward.

???: For our family, for our people and for our superiority, we will exterminate those sons of bitches. They will meet again the slave quarters, the whips, the contempt, the underdevelopment of their kind of shit. For a pure world! For a world without these dirty blacks! For a world where our fun is to see they suffer more. 

Everyone in the room vibrates with that speech and, oddly enough, it also vibrates, that man wipes his sweat with a cloth

Prof. Nilixionm: I look forward to the day that we are going to burn blacks on the street and laugh at them while they scream in pain. It leaves me with an incredibly inexplicable mental lust, now I asked, are you with me? Will you also help me make this dream of ours a reality?

Everyone in the room yells "YES" including me

Prof. Nilixionm: Okay, so, I Adolf Von Nilixionm have a commitment to all of you to change this country and the world. Es lebe das Volk, sehne mich nach Rassismus, sehne mich nach Nationalismus und sehne mich nach Nationalsozialismus! SIEG HEIL!

Everyone there gets up and screams "heil" loudly and then everyone sits down and continues class, a guy next to me that I considered a friend calls me

Jorgi: Hey Carl, do you want to go for a walk after class?

-Depending on who it is, I will. Who's going with us?

Jorgi: John, Diana, Lucca and the two of us go.

-Okay, I'll go then.

Jorgi: On leaving college we will wait for them. Near gate B.

-I know. There near the coffee stand?

Jorgi: Right there.

-And where are we going?

Jorgi: Let's go to…

Jorgi brings his face closer to mine

Jorgi: Let's go to the BLM protest and laugh at his face and swear at him.

-It seems like a great idea, is someone going with us going to take a gun?

Jorgi: Lucca and Diana.


End file.
